Nobody Else Was
by Emily Rai
Summary: "He's my team mate." Puck said with a shrug turning his gaze away from Kurt once more. "The better question is why didn't you stand up for him, he's your brother. Hell he's closer to all of you guys than he is to me but I'm the only one that tried to put a stop to his torture."


I don't own anything. This is just a little something that popped into my head and I couldn't seem to get it out so here it is, I hope you enjoy.

XxXx

Puck watched as his mother spoke quietly to somebody over the phone, wondering who it was that was causing her to look upon him in such disgust. There was only one thing he could think of that could make her look at him like that but there was no way…

"Yes thank you for letting me know David."

Well Fuck.

There was only one person named David in all of Lima that had the potential of putting that look on his mothers face. He chuckled nervously as his mother hang up the phone and turn to stare at him with cold eyes.

"Everything okay ma?"

"You are no son of mine." She said harshly her glare seeming to pierce through his soul. "You will leave my home tonight."

"What are you talking about ma?" he asked his eyes pleading with her to accept him even though he knew it would never happen in a million years.

"Your team mate David Karofsky just called to tell me that he saw you leaving that awful 'Scandals' on the arm of man when he was driving past. There will be no _fags_ under my roof!" She hissed her eyes holding no emotion over the fact that she was kicking her only son to the curb.

"Ma, please…" Puck begged reaching out to her only for her to step further away from him so that their skin could not connect.

"Get your things and leave, quickly."

Puck held her cold gaze for a moment before he gave up and did as he was told. He loaded everything into his truck, chancing a look back at the house in hopes that his mother would suddenly decide that it didn't matter that he liked dudes instead of chicks but was sorely disappointed to find himself faced with only the dark wood of the front door.

He had always known that this would happen someday, he had of course hoped it wasn't until he was at least out of high school, but he'd also never planned on fathering a child and he'd done that as well, so it's not like he was very good at sticking to plans.

Climbing into his truck he drove aimlessly wondering where exactly he should go. Normally if he couldn't be home he'd go to Finns but he couldn't because Finn was still pissed about Quinn, and Quinn was still pissed that he'd knocked her up, Mercedes was mad because she and Quinn were like besties now some shit, Lauren didn't give two shits about him, Tina hated him, Mike did whatever Tina wanted, Kurt lived with Finn, Sam was in hard enough times, Artie was still pissed about the whole community service shit, meaning Brittany was mad at him, meaning Santana was furious with him, and honestly he just didn't have enough energy to remember why exactly Rachel was mad at him right now.

Unable to think of anything else he could do he simply pulled his truck into the student parking lot of McKinley. Rubbing a hand over his face he leaned his seat back and settled in for the night, forcing himself not to think about how things might go tomorrow as he drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Honestly Puck couldn't decide if things were better or worse than he expected when school started the next day. People were giving him a wide berth so far, and quite honestly he was fairly certain they may have been more willing to be near him if it had been announced that he had leprosy or the fucking plague instead of that he was gay.

People avoiding him he could handle, hell he would have been okay somebody trying to attack him physically in some way, but they didn't. He could hear them talking about him as he passed by though, the hissed '_fag' _as he walked not to mention the looks of disgust as everybody's eyes roamed him.

And of course Karofsky and his stupid friends couldn't just let Puck be humiliated and tormented by the fact that he had in fact been outed to the entire fucking town, no they had to rub it in as well.

"Hey there _fag_," Karofsky smirked as he and the rest of the football players that weren't in Glee surrounded Puck in the cafeteria. "Are you sorry that you threatened me now?"

"Well considering now I have nothing to lose and you have pretty much everything on the line if you don't do what I told you, not really no." Puck said with a shrug of his shoulders as he leaned back in his chair.

"You have nothing on me otherwise you would have let it slip by now, all you have is empty threats and everybody talking about you behind your back debating if you really are a fag or not." Karofsky said as he and the rest of his cronies laughed.

"Oh of course let me just clear that up then." Puck said standing and climbing onto the table he had been sitting at, and raising his voice so everybody could hear him. "My name is Noah Puckerman and I would like everyone to rest assured in the fact that I do indeed like cock! And if you wanna call me a fag go right on ahead because I really don't give a damn!"

Nodding to himself when he had finished talking Puck jumped off the table with a self assured smirk on his face as he strutted out of the room. Unfortunately his announcement didn't ease the whispering any but he had more done it to make it seem like Karofsky hadn't had any effect on him.

By the time Glee rolled around Puck wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up on his bed and feel sorry for himself, but he couldn't, he wasn't welcome there anymore and in his current situation he didn't even have a place he could properly lay down aside from the bed of his truck or the ground. So since he couldn't do what he wanted most he went ahead and slumped into his normal seat in the back row of the risers, just waiting for everyone to start yelling at him.

"Dude why didn't you tell us!" Finn asked as soon as he walked into the choir room, causing everyone to turn and stare at Puck.

"Because it's personal and I didn't really ever intend on telling anyone?" Puck said forcing his tone to sound bored. "If you're worried I was peeking at you guys in the locker room trust me you aren't my type."

"No! Dude of course not, I mean we're all cool with Kurt and everything; why wouldn't we be cool with you?"

"Maybe I didn't want this shit getting back to my ma, did ya even think about that?"

"Why would it matter if it got back to your mom? I thought Jews were cool with the whole guys being together thing, right Rachel?" Finn asked turning to his girlfriend who had been surprisingly silent thus far.

"Not all Jewish people are okay with homosexuality Finn. Noah and I don't go to the same temple…" Rachel said quietly, eyes locking with Puck's long enough for him to send her a silent nod. "Oh Noah…"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked his brow furrowed in obvious confusion.

"She means that she goes to a reform temple and I don't okay? My ma isn't okay with me being gay and she fucking threw me out last night because that asshole Karofsky called her and let her in on my big gay secret." Puck snapped rolling his eyes at the obtuse boy.

"Where did you stay last night then?" Finn asked his eyes flying back and forth between Rachel and Puck.

"In my truck. It's not like I really had anywhere else to go…" Puck muttered with a shrug.

"You could have stayed with one of us!" Finn argued sounding more upset that he'd been left out of the loop once again than anything.

"Oh really? Sorry I didn't realize that was an option considering none of you people ever fucking talk to me! Seriously Finn this is the first time you've spoken to me since you found out I slept with Quinn, so that leaves you two out; who else was I supposed to go to? Artie's pissed at me which leaves him Britt and Santana out; Sam lives in a goddamn hotel room so he's out; Mercedes and Tina hate me so their out and that means Mike's out cause of the whole Chang squared or whatever. So who exactly was I supposed to go to?"

"We wouldn't turn you away dude! Besides you didn't say anything about Rachel, Kurt or Lauren." Finn pointed out helpfully.

"Lauren hates my guts if you haven't notices. Kurt should hate me and he lives with you in case you forgot, and I don't even fucking know why Rachel hasn't been talking to me. And how the hell was I supposed know that it's not like any of us have ever been close aside from me and you Finn!"

"He's right Finn, he had no way of knowing that we would take him in, in actuality we've been terrible friends…" Quinn quietly said before Finn could start in with another argument. "Most of us haven't even looked at him since the truth about Beth came out."

"How did Beth even happen if your gay Puck?" Finn asked, his voice hardening as if he suddenly didn't believe that any of this was true. "Gay guys don't just go around sleeping with girls, which you happen to do a lot."

Puck groaned in annoyance at the Quarterback, he would of course find some way to make Puck into the bad guy when he had been wronged. Just as he was about to open his mouth to defend himself though Kurt cut in, "Just because he's gay doesn't mean he isn't still a teenage boy Finn. If you recall I dated Brittany last year."

"Yeah Kurt but you and her never did anything…" Finn muttered awkwardly refusing to look at his stepbrother.

"Oh really?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "I believe Brittany might be able to dissuade you of that notion."

Puck snorted as everyone turned with wide eyes to Brittany who just nodded with a happy smile on her face. "Kurtie's a great kisser and he felt pretty big until the trucker dude walked in on us…"

"Trucker? Where the hell were you guys?!" Mercedes cried in astonishment at her best friend.

"She means my dad," Kurt said rolling his eyes and waving it off like it was nothing. "But more importantly as Brittany just proved just because I'm the gayest person in probably all of Lima had my father not walked in things would quite possibly have progressed further."

"B-b-but…h-h-how…?" Finn stuttered in confusion his face bright red.

"It's a little thing called stimulation Hudson, you've experienced it at night when it's just you and your hand for company. Just because I like dick doesn't make me any less of a sex shark, and when pool cleaning turned into 'pool cleaning' I just let everyone assume that it was the MILFs that I was doing," Puck said with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Moving on from that I believe the best question in this entire mess would be why did Karofsky out you Noah?" Kurt asked ignoring most of what Puck had just said.

Everyone else just nodded dumbly in agreement, realizing that none of them had any idea as to why all of this had even happened. As far as they knew there was no reason for Karofsky to do something like this to Puck, they hadn't gotten into it recently that they'd heard of.

"Because he's a jerk?" Puck said, but it came out sounding more like a question than anything else.

"We already knew that but what made him decide to out you at this particular point in time?" Kurt said calmly in a voice that told them all that he would force the truth out one way or another.

Puck heaved a long suffering sigh and ran a hand over his mohawk before responding. "He wouldn't leave you alone so I told him to back off or I'd nail his lawn furniture to his roof…"

Everyone stared in shock. Puck had never really stood up for the Glee club, aside from when he had picked it over football or when they had all been defending Kurt during the whole Gaga thing.

"He outed you because you stood up for me?" Kurt's face was already forming a look of guilt as the words slipped from his mouth.

"Yes, now don't start looking all remorseful or whatever, I'd do it again even knowing the results. Hell now the little pussy ain't got nothin' on me! I might nail his lawn furniture to his roof and throw pee balloons at him!" Puck said winking at the smaller boy.

"Why would you stand up for Kurt…you used to throw him in the dumpster…?" Finn asked after a moment of silence.

"He's my team mate." Puck said with a shrug turning his gaze away from Kurt once more. "The better question is why didn't you stand up for him, he's your brother. Hell he's closer to all of you guys than he is to me but I'm the only one that tried to put a stop to his torture."

"That is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done with me." Kurt said quietly looking at the other boy with wide eyes.

"Somebody had to do it, and I didn't see anyone else stepping up so I did." Puck said calmly as if it's the simplest thing in the world, which really it kind of is.

Kurt looks at him calculatingly for a moment before nodding slightly before saying decisively, "You'll stay with us. My dad won't mind, Finn can sleep on the couch if he has to."

"You don't have to do that…"

"And you didn't have to stand up for me. So it's settled, let's go." Kurt said standing and pulling the mohawked boy out of the room with him.

XxXx


End file.
